The Sacrafice she made for them
by Siye-chan
Summary: Washu makes another human creation. As our heros adjust to this new friend a new even more powerful evil is brewing and he has his eyes fixed on Sasami please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Sacrifice made for them  
  
This fic takes place after Ryoko comes back in Tenchi universe! Please enjoy!  
  
Part 1: difference she made on their lives  
  
Chapter 1: creation  
  
" I did it! My Greatest creation is complete!" Washu shouted taking off her goggles. She wiped the sweat off her forehead then closed her eyes and folded her arms proudly. Ryoko took off her goggles and looked at it like it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. " What the heck is it?" She asked. " What do you mean, what is it? It is a little girl!" " Well why did you create such an ugly little girl?" Ryoko commented rudely. " She is not ugly! I haven't even put hair on her head or finished the final touches yet!" Washu said. " Why did you say it was complete then?" " I said she was 'Complete' not 'Completed'!" " Pfh! Yah whatever Washu!" Ryoko said throwing the goggles on the floor and walking out of the laboratory. " Hmm, lets see here.her eyes are going to be.blue and she is going to have.brown hair. I will program her to be friendly and.also have a sense of romance.hmm. An excellent playmate for Sasami I will create!" Tenchi was up to his Grandpa's shrine doing his regular chores. Everything was back to normal, or at least what he considered normal. His grandpa would have him to his shrine for a little while, the girls were at the house and things were peaceful. " Tenchi! You have to come see! Washu is creating something else! You have to come see!" Sasami shouted. " Hold on Sasami, just let me finish my chores and I will be over to see what Washu is doing." Tenchi replied. Sasami smiled then ran back down the stairs to the house. Tenchi smiled also then continued his seemingly endless broom- sweeping chore. When Tenchi finally finished his chore then made his way down to the house. Everyone stood outside Washu's door to see the new creation. " Come on Washu! Lets see it!" Mihoshi said. "Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to present to you my greatest creation! I would like to present Project # 346!" Washu said as a small thirteen year old girl walked through the door. Her hair was dark chestnut brown and her eyes were cerulean blue. She came out wearing a white dress trimmed with a thick black. The sleeves were long like a robe's and she had a silver belt on. She also had brown stitched boots to match her hair. She walked in with her hands behind her back and showed a shy expression on her face. " What is her name Washu?" Ayeka asked. " Project # 346!" Washu replied. " Yah but does she have a human name?" Keyone asked. " Oh yes, I thought Amy would be a nice name!"  
  
* * *  
  
So. what is Amy capable of? Is Washu really a genius? Was this a good idea? Probably not but if I get enough reviews I will continue with the story! Trust me it gets much, much better as we go along! 


	2. Amy

Chapter 2: Amy  
  
" Amy?" The girl stuttered in a little voice. " Isn't my project wonderful? She is the best one yet!" Washu said. Ryoko cleared her throat loudly to Washu. " Of course besides you Ryoko!" Washu said with a sweatdrop forming in the back of her head. " Mother, which is the one named Sasami?" Amy asked. " Aww, she called me Mommy!" Washu said. Amy looked to the blue haired girl then smiled. " You must be my new friend, sasami." Amy said turning to Sasami and holding out a hand to shake. Sasami gave a big smile, then took Amy's hand and ran. " Come on! I have so much to show you!!" Sasami shouted running out the door.  
  
" Well there you have it! Little Washu has done it again!"  
  
Sasami took Amy first to the carrot garden. " These are carrots, they are a. " I know what they are Sasami." Amy said. " Oh yah, Washu must have programmed all this stuff into your memory huh?" Sasami said. " What do you mean programmed?" Amy asked looking seriously to Sasami. " I'll tell you later I have some more stuff to show you!" Sasami yelled pulling onto Amy's arm again.  
  
That night, in Washu's lab Amy had to ask something, " Mom, what did Sasami mean by 'Programmed'? Aren't I a regular human being just like you and Sasami?" "Of course!" Washu lied. " If I am a regular human, then why can't I remember my childhood?" Amy asked. A sweatdrop went to Washu's head. " Uh, I will tell you later! Now go and get some rest." Washu said trying to change the subject. " I can't rest! Not with all these questions on my mind! I am a thirteen year old who needs answers!" Amy protested. " Amy, we'll talk about this in the morning! Now go to bed!" Washu said. " Okay." Amy sighed going to her room. Washu sighed. " I am really beginning to wonder if this was a great idea or not." She said.  
  
Amy walked around the house that night feeling odd about everything. " I can't remember anything.not my childhood, not anything.it is almost like I have been asleep for thirteen years." Amy then heard something up going on the roof. She then teleported herself up to the roof to see an older woman with cyan hair staring into the moonlight. " What are you doing up here?" Amy asked. " I should ask you the same question." The woman replied. " I just can't sleep, I have so many questions on my mind! But mom won't answer them, either that or she is lying to me.I know I can see it in her eyes." Amy said. " Washu just doesn't want to hurt you, you have only been alive for one day." The woman said. Amy looked at the moon. " You mean that I was created, not born?" The woman nodded then stood up. " I don't even know why I am talking to you! I don't even know who you are! But then again you seem to know more about me then I do myself." Amy said. My name is Ryoko, I was once created like you, also by Washu." She said. " You were too? Can you remember your past?" Amy asked curiously. " Yah a little, but I was also created as a small girl, but as you grow you will have memories." Ryoko said. " I cannot believe it.why would she lie to me?!" Amy shouted. Amy then teleported away from the roof and ran out into the dark forest. Sasami had shown her the forest earlier, she had said to never go into the forest alone or she might get lost. Of course Amy knew that, but she pretended to learn things to make Sasami happy. Now that she had run into the dark she couldn't even see the moon above her. Everything began to turn darker and she couldn't see what she was stepping on. She couldn't see the way behind her and before she knew it, she was lost.  
  
It was morning now, and everyone but Amy had come to the table. A fresh plate of French toast was getting cold at the empty seat that was supposed to be Amy's. "I wonder where Amy is this morning." Sasami said. " She is probably still asleep," Washu said. " I wouldn't count on it," Ryoko said sipping her tea. " Why Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked. " Last night I saw her run into the forest, she didn't come out." Ryoko said. Washu immediately dropped her tea on the table and it spilled everywhere. She was twitchy. " Washu, is something wrong?" Ayeka asked. Washu then quickly got out of her seat and ran out the door. Sasami jumped up and followed.  
  
Washu and Sasami looked through the now sunlit forest everywhere for Amy, but it seemed the farther they went the less chance they would find her. They yelled out her name again and again but no Amy. They walked on a little farther until they saw Amy next to a tree huddled up with her knees against her chest shivering. " Amy!" They both shouted. Amy's head peaked up then she automatically got up and backed away from them. " Get away from me Washu!" She yelled. " Amy, what is wrong?" Sasami asked. " I know all about you Washu, you lied to me and pretended like I just forgot all of my past memories, but then Ryoko told me that I really had none! I was created! Programmed, and cheated!" Amy shouted. " little Amy, I- " Don't call me that! I am not your little baby and I want nothing to do with you!" Amy yelled. " If you just would have told me the truth then I wouldn't be like this!" Amy ran deeper into the forest until Washu and Sasami were out of sight. 


	3. A strange happening

Chapter 3: Strange happenings  
  
(The rest of the story is Amy's POV) As I ran on the forest to me seemed to be chasing me. Following, watching my every move, stalking as if I were some lab mouse. As the light from the end of the forest began to shine brighter I wondered if I really was Washu's lab mouse and she was only following me just to complete her experiment Even with that on my mind I wouldn't stop running! I had to keep going! As the light kept getting closer I noticed something standing in the middle of the path. I slowed down just a little bit until I saw it howl. I backed away, " It's a wolf," I thought backing away. I could hear its growl and I saw it run for me! I then turned around to see three more at my back! Then before I knew it, a few more came in and blocked all ways out. All baring sharp teeth already with blood on them. The one in front was poised for attack as he lunged toward me! I backed away but the growls from behind kept me walking forward. Then before I knew it they were all lunging for me! I knew for sure I was as good as dead, until a sharp whistle sounded. The wolves then turned and ran the other way. This stumped me, why would the wolves just leave? I took the advantage I had then turned around and ran back for home. It was about dinnertime when I got back home, I had run for hours in the forest. Sasami had made some rice for dinner. I didn't say anything the whole time until the guy who was sitting next to me asked me to pass the soy sauce. I grabbed it and handed it to him, " Thanks, by the way my name is Tenchi." I gave just barley turned the corners of my mouth but no smile really came out. As I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen Washu had just finished putting her dish away. I pretended not to notice her as punishment for her lying. Sasami then walked in with hers and began to wash all the dirty dishes. " I will help Sasami." I said grabbing a sponge and cleaning them. Sasami then gasped to see a big bloody cut on my arm. " Oh my gosh Amy your hurt!" Sasami gasped. I looked to my arm. " I guess I caught a branch or something." I said. I held it with my hand then looked at the blood on it, flashing images of the wolves kept flashing in my head and the cry of the wolf rang through my head. " but, they didn't even touch me." I thought. I looked to the wrist on my hand to see three little tiny stones. I was curious about them but decided not to ask Washu. Tonight instead of being on the roof with Ryoko I decided to look out my bedroom window. The stars shown even more brightly and the moon was full. Occasionally I would see a shooting star but other then that I saw nothing. Two hours at least went by until I saw a great green light shoot from the sky. I then saw it like a falling star explode some far distance away from us. I was as curious as always and decided to investigate! I snuck out of the house, this time wearing a cloak to blend me in with the darkness. I walked on into the entrance of the forest where a green light lit up. Then scaring me completely out of my mind I heard a voice behind me say  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
That is it for this chapter but man things get really intense from here on out! 


End file.
